Talk:Borderlands 2 pop culture references
This is way past the point where it needs some organisation. Would it be best to sort this by source of reference like the BL1 page or, since there's whole swathes relating to skins and action skills, would sorting it by type of reference be better? Shiroi Hane (talk) 01:12, September 25, 2012 (UTC) : I actually planned on doing it in the style of the Borderlands pop culture references page on a later date. 02:07, September 25, 2012 (UTC) I got the ball rolling on a different page format. I moved some movie references that would be better in a book section to the bottom and I also moved a another reference that spanned several movies and a book. I am in the process of merging the TV section into the movie section as seen with the Borderlands page.Ledrew (talk) 03:48, September 27, 2012 (UTC) Additional Dr. Who reference I don't seem to be able to edit the main text - if somebody can, here is an additional Dr. Who reference I found during the game: Occasionally, when fighting Lab-Rats, they will scream "Don't blink! Blink and you're dead!", which is a reference to the Weeping Angels which first appeared in the third season of Dr. Who. *Done. AnonTech (talk) 23:16, January 16, 2014 (UTC) How about the pocket watch that Jack's body double drops when you kill him? Is that a reference to the Doctor's fob watch from the Chameleon Arch? Ittchan (talk) 05:52, February 14, 2014 (UTC) Possible source for TMNT QR Code The quote: "Wise man say forgiveness is divine but never pay full price for late pizza. - Captain Picard" This may be from the "Troll Quote Meme" an example being: "The trouble with quotes on the internet is that it's difficult to determine whether or not they are genuine. - Abraham Lincoln" However this is just my assumption, I could be wrong. I don't know why the quest "The Ice Man Cometh" being a reference to "The Night Man Cometh" which is a play and episode from the show Its Always Sunny In Philadephia is not on this list. I have added it before and it was subsequently removed. I also messaged the admin who changed it and it is still not up. I WANT JUSTICE FOR IASIP! : "The Ice Man Cometh" is a reference to the play "The Ice Man Cometh." The play in "It's Always Sunny in Philadephia" is a reference to the same play. There is no direct reference to "The Night Man Cometh" so it should not be added.Ledrew (talk) 19:10, September 27, 2012 (UTC) Zero's Head I think Zero's head Gh0st is referenced to the Call of Duty Modern Warfare 2 character Ghost. The Ghost from MW2 wore balaclava with sunglasses, which looks very similiar to the head in the game. 20:43, September 27, 2012 (UTC)CC I'm fairly certain The Gang The Wore Purple is a reference to Saints Row, not the actual gang. --AleximMose (talk) 22:38, September 27, 2012 (UTC) Axton's Head I think Axton's Head "Radar Ranger" a reference to Corporal "Radar" O'Reilly from the TV series M.A.S.H.. 15:11, September 28, 2012 (UTC)CC Zer0 A Reference to Assassin's Creed? Me and my friend were discussing about how Zer0 only has four fingers, and he pointed something out to me. In the scene in Assassin's Creed 2, Leonardo DiVinci mentions that to wear the hidden blade, Ezio would have had to cut off one of his fingers (specifically the ring finger). Leonardo modified the hidden blade so that was not neccessary, but maybe Zer0 having four fingers IS a reference to Assassin's Creed. That would also explain why his blade only appears when he swings it, effectively making it a "Hidden Blade" untill it was used. RunningAndScreaming (talk) 16:22, September 28, 2012 (UTC) Merge with Easter Eggs This page should definitely be merged with the BL2 Easter Eggs page. No doubt about it. D3T&FS (talk) 05:14, September 29, 2012 (UTC) See that page's talk. tl:dr: Much doubt about it. 05:18, September 30, 2012 (UTC) :are the Borderlands (TOG) Easter eggs and pop culture references pages merged? 00:41, October 5, 2012 (UTC) ::No: Borderlands pop culture references and Easter eggs and secrets. I believe that instead of merging it with the BL2 Easter Eggs page, it should be combined with the Borderlands Pop Culture References page.AlbinoSkag612 (talk) 23:56, October 8, 2012 (UTC) Airplane In Moxxi's bar, one of the patrons says "Good luck, we're all counting on you" which is a famous line from the movie Airplane! Could someone add that to the page? Thank you. *Done. AnonTech (talk) 01:36, January 17, 2014 (UTC) LOST Reference There is a LOST reference when you find Mordecai in the Wildlife Preservation area. The map on the wall is a reference to the blast door map seen in the hatch during season 2 of LOST. 19:54, October 3, 2012 (UTC) :looks like a map of the valley below to me. 00:39, October 5, 2012 (UTC) :The notations and design are more than remeniscent of the blast door map, not of the fact of what the map is. Look up the blast door map on google and you'll will see what I am talking about : 06:27, October 5, 2012 (UTC) :There is also another possible LOST reference with H3RL-3. His name sounds like Hurley, or Hugo Reyes, of whom is one of the survivors of the crash of Flight 815. :Hurley is a common name, how would that possibly be related to LOST? InfinitysCross (talk) 04:15, July 16, 2013 (UTC) :Well I guess since you find my possible reference stupid, I may as well delete it. You might know of many Hurleys where you're from, but I don't. Reference to A Fistful of Dollars (1964) and Yojimbo (1961) At the end of the mission Clan War: First Place, Ellie mentions the titles of both films in her dialogue. Looking deeper into Ellie's plan, you may notice that the concept of enticing the Hodunks and Zafords into a feud is the basic plot line of both the Japanese samurai film Yojimbo (1961) and Clint Eastwood's spaghetti Western "remake", A Fistful of Dollars (1964). Pho Kadat (talk) 09:03, October 4, 2012 (UTC) Reference to Red Faction Axton's "Grizzled Veteran" head and "Red Fraction" costume is a reference to the first Red Faction game and Parker, the game's protagonist, at his later life. GrandShot (talk) 12:12, October 5, 2012 (UTC) :The fact that the word "Fraction" is used makes things a bit awkward. The Baader-Meinhof Group, AKA Rote Armee Fraktion (Eng. Red Army Fraction or Faction) edges in to get noticed as well. -- WarBlade (talk) 19:49, October 5, 2012 (UTC) Red Dwarf Reference Red Dwarf reference missing from main page. (I'm posting this here due to being unable to edit it in. Hopefully someone who can will see) Red Dwarf, a popular TV series. Skin for salvador titled 'Red Dwarf'. I rekon this is a reference. Could someone check and if they agree, add it? FillyRarity 18:56, October 5, 2012 (UTC) asdfmovie reference? The quest Shoot This Guy in the Face might be a reference to the asdfmovie series or at least du one scene in asdfmovie 4 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cYNdUM2gRsg (scene at 0:53) Two little ideas So, I'm one for not liking people who see references to all their favourite things in anything("oh, that weapon is orange, I love orange juice, that's a reference to a great fruit!!!"), but these two things just crossed my mind: 1000 Cuts may be a reference to WoW, where there is(was with Cataclysm, I guess) a region with steep needle-like formations of rocks, called 1000 Needles. Considering that 1k Cut also consists of high peaks and deep valleys, that might be the origin of the regions name. And: Sometimes, the NPCs in Sanctuary, when "interacted" with, say something like "wuwuwuwu yiiii-ah" which instantly reminded me of Fable 2, where the "Victory"-Gesture produced a similar "sound". just my 2pence --Wotemer (talk) 19:19, October 11, 2012 (UTC) Splinter Cell Is the mission 'Splinter Group' a possible reference to the Splinter Cell series? I think it might be. Ishi (talk) 17:57, October 12, 2012 (UTC) No, but to TMNT big time ;) And that's already in there. --Wotemer (talk) 17:58, October 12, 2012 (UTC) Maya Greenblood skin I noticed that the Maya Greenblood skin has a large resemblance to the X-men character Rogue, who in the films was portrayed by Anna Paquin who later portrayed Sookie, the protagonist of "Trueblood". As the appeance references X-Men and the name references Trueblood with the connection being through Paquin, I believe the skin to be a meta reference to all three interrelated elements of pop culture. Mechromancer "YESFX" skin It's likely a reference to the punk rock band http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/NOFX NOFX . Very plausible given Gaige's punk/anarchist aesthetic. Cordelia00 (talk) 11:08, October 14, 2012 (UTC) Almost certainly; along with groups: Angry Machine/Rage Against the Machine, Miss Ramone/Ramones, Girly Rotten/Johnny Rotten (Sex Pistols), A Misfit/Misfits, Distorted Socially/Social Distortion, Dead Lincolns/Dead Kennedys, Horrible Religion/Bad Religion, Joy Divide/Joy Division, Pure Velvet/Velvet Underground (? Iffy) Songs: Ecstatic Tuesdays/"Blue Monday" - New Order, Sun Blister/"Blister in the Sun" - Violent Femmes There's probably actually more there that I haven't caught on to, but I'm not sure if I should shovel all these in as one entry or at all. Darth nikon (talk) 00:43, October 15, 2012 (UTC) Gaige's skin Don't Call Me Green would be a reference to NOFX's song, "Don't Call Me White". Puppettron (talk) 01:06, November 7, 2012 (UTC) Harry Potter Reference Salvador has a skin called Lavender not Brown. Possible reference to the Harry Potter character Lavender Brown? Old Man John’s Farm a reference to Prince’s Raspberry Beret. "I put her on the back of my bike And we went riding down by old man Johnson's farm” 15:19, October 16, 2012 (UTC) Ok, in Opportunity, where you have the mission to listen to the history of Jack, there's a super clear reference to the Hero Hall in Fable, the one with all the murals? I think it's even the same guy who's doing the voiceover. 05:07, October 18, 2012 (UTC) Call of Duty References It seems as though calling "Call of Booty" and especially "Duty Calls" references to the Call of Duty series a bit unfounded. The words "call of duty" and "duty calls" were around before the game series so it seems farfetched to believe everything that uses "call" or "duty" references it. 16:01, October 30, 2012 (UTC) Thousand Cuts, Thousand Needles The zone titled "Thousand Cuts" seems to be a reference to Pre-Cataclysm World of Warcraft containing a zone of large platteus called "Thousand Needles" They share similar topography and a similar name. 18:59, November 6, 2012 (UTC)Anon Fresh Prince of Bel-Air I was listening to a video on youtube of Zero quotes when he sung/spoke a ling from the Fresh Prince Theme. "This is the Story, All about How My Life Got Flipped, Turned Upside Down" the comments on the video say its when the car gets flipped over. Can anyone Confirm this? DaWnBrEaKeR (talk) 02:26, November 11, 2012 (UTC) Crocodile Dundee reference In Captain Scarlett's DLC quest "Fire Water," the whiskey item window says: "Donk's Whiskey. So hard it'll hit you like a Donk." Donk is Crocodile Dundee's big strong-armed friend. 23:37, November 14, 2012 (UTC) Borderlands section Does it really need the Borderlands section of references? The whole game is a sequel, its bound to reference the previous game. Might as well load the section with each part of the storyline, with each of the original Vault Hunters, with all the weapon models, with all the enemies that are common, with Angel, with Claptrap etc etc. Heck you could make a whole article just about the pop culture references to Borderlands. So again, do we really need to have the section?--Lycos Devanos Drop me a line 11:47, November 15, 2012 (UTC) Suggestion: The Man Who Would Be King reference Just wanted to point out that the mission, "The Man Who Would be Jack" is referenced to the movie, "The Man Who Would be King" starring Sean Connery and Michael Caine. You can see the movie info here at this link: "The Man Who Would be King" on IMDB Plus this is my first time adding some info to a Wikia page so if I did it incorrectly, please forgive me. PyrollisAhFiros (talk) 08:18, November 17, 2012 (UTC)PyrollisAhFiros Five Easy Pieces Captain Scarlett's DLC quest "Two Easy Pieces" is a reference to a the Jack Nicholson move Five Easy Pieces. The movie title refers to five musical pieces for piano and the mission title refers to two compass pieces. Other than the title, I see no other similarities. Bluemancar (talk) 04:38, November 22, 2012 (UTC) Bulletstorm and René Magritte references Bulletstorm When the Gunzerker screams "Killing with skill!" while scoring a kill whilst gunzerking is active, is a reference to the tagline of the video game Bulletstorm: "KILL WITH SKILL". René Magritte The Minecraft Longbow weapon - specifically its description? "Ceci n'est pas une sniper rifle!" (this is not a sniper rifle!) is a reference to the famous René Magritte painting "The Treachery of Images", which depicts a pipe and contains the text "Ceci n'est pas une pipe" (this is not a pipe). Jarqvin (talk) 10:25, November 24, 2012 (UTC) Pearl Jam reference In the Southern Shelf Bay, there is a section called Ebonfloe. A nod to Pearl Jam's breakout song "Evenflow." 01:40, December 16, 2012 (UTC) : Then again, it could just be a wordplay on the phrase, "Ebb and flow." The Warlocke (talk) 06:58, January 20, 2013 (UTC) Turok: Rage Wars The amibient music in the Highlands area (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ejsxAQIm1k8) at around 1:30-1:40 is the same chant as the song Rage from Turok: Rage Wars (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=m14S0YMH_ls). The music itself through the duration has a similarity. Can someone add? As I don't want to mess up anyone elses work on this. :I'd say the music uses the same trinal sounds, at best. But this is hardly a referendce. The highlands ambient is pretty much Bring your guns (from BL1) the entire way through (albeit "toned down"). happypal (talk • ) 16:30, January 9, 2013 (UTC) Deus Ex: Human Revolution reference When killing some enemies in the Mr. Torgue's Campain of Carnage DLC (mainly noticed during the Arena missions), they will say "I never asked for this"; an allusion to Deus Ex: Human Revolution's Adam Jensen's often referenced line. Really? Did somebody really ''have to add a picture of all the pony references on the page, when they're already there? Get out of here. 01:46, January 21, 2013 (UTC) Star Trek VS. Dr. Livingstone Okay, can someone tell me why the name of the mission "Professor Nakayama, I presume?" is supposedly a Deep Space Nine reference, other than the name of the episode? On the one hand, we have an episode of a TV show which, as far as I can tell, has absolutely nothing to do with the Borderlands 2 reference except the episode title... which, in and of itself, is derivative of the original famous quote, "''Dr. Livingstone, I presume?" On the other, we have the original quote, spoken by H.M. Stanley to David Livingstone. What does it have in common with Borderlands 2? The mission is in the Sir Hammerlock DLC, and Hammerlock, himself, is a loose example of the "White Hunter" archetype of explorers, which Stanley and Livingstone fit under, right down to the way he dresses. The mission also incudes activities associated with both real and fictional "white hunter" characters, like hunting wildlife, making contact with a village, and so on. Every other movie, TV show, book, and article that have come out since 1871 have made references to the "Dr. Livingstone, I presume?" quote. I submit to you that, unless other strong similarities between the mission and the Deep Space Nine episode can be provided, then there is no reason to assume it was a DS9 reference, rather than just another reference to the original quote - of which there are literally millions! If DS9 is included on this page for no more reason than it's yet another variation on the original quote, then every other reference to it is just as valid an inclusion: Everything from Bugs Bunny to an article about how do-gooder celebrities seem to be divying up Africa. There's an E.R. episode titled "Dr. Carter, I presume?" Shall we add it to this page as well? What about the Elvis Costello song, "Dr. Watson, I Presume"; is the mission title also a reference to it, as well? Or, can we all agree that the mission title is simply yet another one of millions of references to the original quote, delete the DS9 entry from the page, and move on without putting it back up again? The Warlocke (talk) 09:44, January 22, 2013 (UTC) :http://en.wikiquote.org/wiki/David_Livingstone 14:08, January 22, 2013 (UTC) xkcd I'm unable to edit the article page itself (probably because I just signed up a few minutes ago). The xkcd reference mission "Hyperion Contract #873" is specifically in reference to comic number 873 at http://xkcd.com/873/ --Tr1ck7 (talk) 04:20, May 11, 2013 (UTC) It's already on theHyperion Contract 873 mission page. CrackLawliet (talk) 04:32, May 11, 2013 (UTC) Greek Myth The challenge Open Pandora's Boxes is a clear reference to the Greek myth of Pandora's box. I'd add it but the page is protected -Jakalope (talk) 13:59, May 15, 2013 (UTC) Team Fortress 2 Sometimes, when entering Fight For Your Life Mode, the Commando will yell "MEDIC!". This action can be done by Team Fortress 2 players to let their team know they need to recover health, and more commonly call a friendly Medic class team member so they can heal them. Also sometimes when Shotgun 1340 shoots it says "Ratatatata" Which is a line the Heavy says occasionally while shooting his minigun : But it's also what a soldier tends to yell IRL when he/she or a buddy is wounded. Don't think it's a clear enough linkage to be called a pop-culture ref. AnonTech (talk) 01:52, January 17, 2014 (UTC) Back To The Future (III) The area in The Dust called 'Boot Hill' (Cemetary) is a reference to the 'Old Boot Hill Cemetary' mentioned in Back To The Future Part III in the Doc's letter to Marty. In the film, the DeLorean is buried in a mine next to the cemetary. I've trawled the area for a cave. But no DeLorean yet! The cemetary is also where Einstein the dog finds Doc's gravestone. :: It's also a Wild West meme and generic reference to any cemetary, because they "died with their boots on" (ie: were standing and fighting) and were buried that way. IMO, doesn't make the grade for a pop-culture ref.AnonTech (talk) 01:52, January 17, 2014 (UTC) Chronolemon (talk) 09:28, June 12, 2013 (UTC) Chronolemon Air Force One Reference Salvador sometimes shouts "Get off my plane!" during combat, a direct quote of Harrison Ford's (in)famous line at the climax of the film "Air Force One." Monotoan (talk) 20:25, June 15, 2013 (UTC) Good catch, I'm surprised it's not noted. I'll add it now. Thanks for contributing! Unless of course you'd like to add the note. InfinitysCross (talk) 20:27, June 15, 2013 (UTC) Little Big Trouble/Planet Little Big Trouble might be a double reference to Little Big Planet as well. KainDarkfire (talk) 21:01, July 9, 2013 (UTC) Another Metal Gear Reference I have noticed Just throwing that out there... Ishi (talk) 07:37, July 12, 2013 (UTC) ive used the gray fox image for an avatar (somewhere). where is the zer0 image from? 07:44, July 12, 2013 (UTC) I don't know, it's just concept art I think. Got it from the wiki. --Ishi (talk) 08:01, July 12, 2013 (UTC) :which wiki? file says you uploaded it today. fan art, in this case relevant and good fan art, is not a reference by the game. please categorize images, i rather like that zer0 0ne. 08:52, July 12, 2013 (UTC) Yeah I did, but I saved it from the wiki because hell if I'm gonna sort through alllllll those pictures to find it again. I just googled it up and the souce image was from here. If it's fanart then it's fanart, but hey it might not be so, you know, point of reference just in case. Covering all corners. --Ishi (talk) 15:45, July 12, 2013 (UTC) The picture of Zero is Fanart made by Lulu-Berlu, who used Yoshi Shinkawa's Grayfox painting as a reference because Grayfox was one of the inspirations for Zero's design. I would've linked the Deviantart page, but the account has been deactivated, Which is a shame. Personally, I'm racist against zombies (talk) 05:11, July 16, 2013 (UTC) Star Trek Refrence The quote "Welcome back from your journey to the undiscovered country" is also a refrence to Star Trek VI: the undiscovered country, both for obvious reasons and because Doctor McCoy said a similiar phrase in the movie. Bombermanpyr (talk) 15:07, August 5, 2013 (UTC) : I'm pretty sure the title of that Star Trek film (and Dr. McCoy) were referencing Hamlet, so really, it's a reference of a reference. - MistahFixIt (talk) 05:30, August 8, 2013 (UTC) Evil Dead With Tiny Tina's assault on dragons keep, the necromancers occasionally shout "klaatu barada nikto" when casting their spells, this is an exact quote spoken by Ash during the events of the third Evil Dead movie.--Lycos Devanos Drop me a line 23:50, October 28, 2013 (UTC) :It's from The Day the Earth Stood Still (1951), and is Klaatu's command phrase to get Gort to stand down. -- WarBlade (talk) 00:33, October 29, 2013 (UTC) ::Yea I found that one out after, the only place I had known it from was Evil Dead, however it still should be added as its another reference to it.--Lycos Devanos Drop me a line 03:32, October 29, 2013 (UTC) :::No, we ask contributors to stick to the original source. Please don't add references of references as trivia. -- WarBlade (talk) 04:28, October 29, 2013 (UTC) ::::References of references that refer to the original is a never ending loop. 05:53, October 29, 2013 (UTC) :::::So your saying that we shouldn't add a second entry of reference for "The Day the Earth Stood Still (1951)" as I had suggested in my last post because it would be a reference to a reference? As I said in my last post, the whole quote spoken by the necromancers should be added as a reference to what it originally is. When I said "It should still be added as its another reference" I meant it should be added to the current section for said movie as its another reference to TDtESS and thus not a reference to a reference. Not really sure how it could have been misunderstood.--Lycos Devanos Drop me a line 11:24, October 29, 2013 (UTC) :::::::Adding that necros also say it, rather than its also said in Evil Dead, is fine. I will note it. 08:18, March 20, 2014 (UTC) captian scarlet reference to siouxsie soux? captain scarlett maybe a siouxsie and the banshees reference.they performed the theme to a show called captian scarlett( Siouxsie and the Banshees - Captain Scarlet ) and the character sounds britishey.its been buggin me so i thought i'd put it out there.Deadly.llamma (talk) 10:29, March 17, 2014 (UTC)the deadly llamma Fallout? There is a reference already pointed out in the Pop Culture Referances under the music catagory dealing with the song "I Don't Want to Set the World on Fire. This referance also would go under the Fallout referances more specifically Fallout 3 where that is the trailor song and the song that plays in the beginning of the game if memory serves. Xevion21 (talk) 07:09, March 20, 2014 (UTC) :No, please just keep to the source. Referring to other franchises that also reference that same source will be reverted. Thanks. -- WarBlade (talk) 08:37, March 20, 2014 (UTC) Twin Peaks During the traversing of the Beatdown, Pyro Pete says the line "Fire walk with me. Fire talk with me". I believe this could be a reference to the Twin Peaks movie, named Fire walk with me. Anyone else agree with this? here is the wiki page--Lycos Devanos Drop me a line 00:37, May 9, 2014 (UTC) Tiny Tina as a reference to Alice in Wonderland Tina links to Alice in many ways. She is a lost child in a mad world. Her logo and "ladies" are white rabbits. She holds a tea party. Her reward weapon, the aptly named Teapot, has a Cheshire Cat quote as flavor text. Bl4ck4ugu5t75 (talk) 18:57, August 3, 2014 (UTC) That is definitely a reach. The threads you are tying are at least feasible but the Cheshire Cat quote cannot be found on any quote site posted on the web. Remember that little girls like tea parties, stuffed animals, and pets. If it were true, there would be much more evidence in Tina's DLC. Please post links to any evidence before continuing with quote claims. 09:50, August 4, 2014 (UTC) Someone fixed the misquote above. It is the kitten that is a reference to Cheshire Cat. This still has nothing to do with the tea party itself and comes from Moxxi. 18:30, August 5, 2014 (UTC) The Last Starfighter There is a shield, the Deadly Bloom, which is a reference to the "Death Blossom" from the 1984 movie "The Last Starfighter", which was also one of the first movies to make extensive use of computer animation. Color text "What do you mean... theoretically?" Crc128 (talk) 00:02, December 8, 2014 (UTC) Tim and Eric The location "Tittleman's Point" in the Captain Scarlett DLC is most likely a reference to "Tittleman's Crest," a fake area of space described in the Tim and Eric Awesome Show Great Job! episode "Universe," where Tim and Eric describe outlandish ideas about space. Other areas described include "Grauman's Center," "Sector 8," and "Undiscovered Worlds." Wiki concerning this skit/episode of Tim and Eric Busbum00 (talk) 19:00, March 14, 2015 (UTC) Tom Hanks' Cast Away What about the volleyball that you can find in a grave in The Dust? That is Wilson isn't it? --☩Damërung 02:10, September 6, 2015 (UTC) Pop-Culture list for The Pre-Sequel? Since the first two games have such lists, I figure perhaps the Pre-Sequel should have one. However, I would like to know whether or not it would be permitted, since they can very quickly get overwhelmingly long. Maetch (talk) 19:46, April 10, 2016 (UTC) Mr. Torgue references Homestar Runner In Tiny Tina's DLC, after turning in the mission "A Role-Playing Game" to Mr. Torgue, he says "NEW MISSION! I want you to blow up... THE OCEAN!" This is a direct reference to the first Cheat Commandos toon from Homestar Runner in which Blue Lazer vows to blow up (you guessed it) the ocean! Diablo Reference The pearlescent shotgun named the Butcher references the video game Diablo. The red flavor text reads: "Fresh Meat!" which is part of the line that a boss from Diablo named "The Butcher" says upon encountering him. The Butcher in Diablo says: "Ah, fresh meat!" upon opening the door to his location. Papahodunk (talk) 02:15, July 17, 2017 (UTC)Ben Starcraft Reference I know that one of the NPC's in Sanctuary, I think a Crimson Raider, says "Just give me something to shoot." I'm sure of it I just can't find the quote when I'm looking for it. It references a common line a Terran Marine in the video game StarCraft will say when selected: "Give me somthin' to shoot." Can someone confirm that this is in there and/or find out who says it? Papahodunk (talk) 02:34, July 17, 2017 (UTC)Ben